


227

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Series: Oops [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: 227... well, could have been worse.(Or: How The Daimyo's Reincarnated Daughter Got Kidnapped 227 Times In The Span Of Two Years)(Or: Accidentally Creating A Spy Network Through Getting Kidnapped For Dummies, The Complete Guide)





	227

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Random Reader Who Mistakenly Clicked On This Story! Firstly; if you're having a bad day - I hope this helps a bit! If you're having a regular day - I hope this makes it better! If you're having a good day - then it's probably not Monday. 
> 
> Secondly! Can I call you my minions? I've always wanted minions... World Domination usually goes smoother when you have minions to help, you know...
> 
> Anywho! Now that that's taken care of, Enjoy!

I had read a lot of fanfiction about dying and getting reborn in Naruto. Like… a lot. And the way they find out is either seeing the Hokage monument, or seeing a leaf hitai-ate, or someone they recognize… yeah, no.

I knew I was reincarnated as the daughter of some rich guy and his wife. I got literally anything I wanted. Literally anything. Mostly because neither of them really liked me all too much… seriously, my ‘mom’ loved her cat more than she loved me. 

So in exchange for keeping me quiet and out of the way, my servants were to give me anything I asked for. It didn’t really bother me all too much; I was still kinda attached to my original parents, so these guys avoiding me like the plague was a good way not to develop unwanted affections. 

And also, I was really fond of the cat. ‘Mom’ practically squeezed the sanity out of the poor thing, so she reacted really badly to strangers trying to touch her, but she seemed to like me a lot more than her actual owner. Once, for kicks, I’d asked for actual ownership of her, just to see if my oh-so-loving parents would actually give me anything to keep me quiet.

If you were wondering, the answer is no.

Ironically, the cat is what tipped me off, at age five. “My precious little Tora!” The lady would coo, and 'Tiger' would frantically try and escape the chubby woman’s ‘loving embrace’.

Yeah – good times.

But not for Tora. Or the genin teams assigned to hunt her down when she managed to escape, even though the fat lady would swear up and down that all the doors and windows were locked. And if I liked my window opened for undetermined amounts of time at random intervals in the day? Well, the servants weren’t going to mention it. The mention of me soured my ‘parent’s’ mood, and even if they did listen, that would require a confrontation, and *Kami forbid* they come into contact with their child.

 

Funnily enough, it was this very habit that got me kidnapped the first time. Though the kidnapper fell prey to my sheer adorableness, and let me have a ridiculous amount of freedom after I kept calling him my nii-san. In hindsight, he probably just wanted to spare himself the headache. 

I only realized afterwards, back home after being rescued by Konoha shinobi, that I’d made friends with Momochi Zabuza. 

It was almost stupid then, how many missing nin kept trying to kidnap me. The thought made me giggle; half of them couldn’t stand my presence without succumbing to my subtle brainwashing – muahahahaha; I shall build an army of bemused, indulgent and reluctantly acquiescent missing nin! – and the other half were so swayed by my adorably cheerful smile and clueless happiness that they practically melted and became putty in my hands, even panicking helplessly when i got a scrape and my child body responded with tears…

Pull yourselves together, you headless chickens masquerading as high-ranking, flee-on-sight criminals!

Anyway, I always got to go on the funniest adventures with them. I remember a particularly disgruntled Orochimaru running into an equally disgruntled Jiraiya at a hot spring I insisted we visit on my third ‘adventure’ with the Snake Sannin… 

He’d gotten attached after I’d drawn him a complicated medical chart for his birthday when he'd kidnapped me the first time. (*Cackle* He still doesn’t know how I found out the date.)

Long story short – by the time I was seven, I’d been kidnapped a grand total of two hundred and twenty-seven times… by mostly the same people… over… and over… and over again.

I think the Konoha nin saw me as the human version of Tora. They sent jonin after us every time I got kidnapped, but it was a lackluster effort on both sides. The missing nin couldn’t stand me for long, and the jonin retrieving me knew I was just going to get captured again… so yeah. I was pretty much a jonin D-rank now.

Also, I'm tiny, and already act like an over-sized cat according to the missing nin who take me and the jonin who retrieve me.

 

Ah… infamy.

 

One of my favorite pastimes is to peek very conspicuously around corners whenever genin teams return Tora, and then greet all the jonin who come with them – because practically all jonin have rotated through my mission – and watch with glee as the genin try to figure out how this tiny, fragile-looking girl knew their sensei. My favorite by far was Maito Gai’s team’s expressions, but the real chaos ensued when a certain Copycat and his new genin appeared…

**Author's Note:**

> Goodbye For Now, Random Reader Who Mistakenly Clicked On This Story!


End file.
